


JackJae Texts

by JackJaeAlways



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Visual Novel, chat story, kpop, texting adventure, texting video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJaeAlways/pseuds/JackJaeAlways
Summary: -VISUAL TEXTING ADVENTURE-EMBEDDED VIDEO!Youngjae finally hooks up with Jackson and he is feeling like he is on Cloud 9.But what happens when his ex, Jaebeom, decides to reappear?A visual texting adventure!





	JackJae Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> Sorry it was so freaking long..but I really wanted some JackJae smut. 
> 
> Next chapter coming next week. 
> 
> Should we tap into Jackson's phone..or see what Jaebeom has to say to Youngjae? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
